Confessions, but not what you think!
by Marrick
Summary: This one started out as just another Fuffy romance story, then somehow, it turned into something completely different! I had as much fun writing this one as I did thinking it up. :) NOTE: this one starts out graphic!


Buffy was having a nice dream. She was dreaming that she was kissing her boyfriend Riley. She was also dreaming that he wasn't a little wimp always complaining about how weak he was, or not suffering from his need to be Mr. Protective man like he was in real life. Then the bed shook, and she woke up from the movement. Buffy awoke confused; she couldn't access her full range of movement. As she twisted her head around she saw why, her hands were tied by small pieces of rope to the bed posts at the wrists. She screamed for help while trying a futile attempt to kick her body forward somehow. Her scream made no noise, none at all. She froze, "Oh god," She mouthed to no one. "The Gentlemen have returned!"

Suddenly, Faith walked into the room, carrying several dry erase boards under her arm. She made an obvious motion of hanging a sock on the door as she closed it. "Oh great," Buffy thought. "What does this demented freak want now?" Standing at the foot of her bed, Faith made a friendly wave, then held up the first dry erase board. It read, "_Hi B! What's up?"_ As she tossed it aside, Buffy shrugged her shoulders. The next one read, "_The Gentlemen are back, but don't panic! I'm the one that tied you up_." Buffy's fear grew. "Oh good god, what is she playing at?" Faith kept smiling as she held up the third. It read, "_Are you horny right now? I sure am!"_ Buffy swallowed nervously as Faith pulled out the next one. "_Don't worry B. I'll make sure you enjoy this too._" Buffy shook her head back and forth violently to say fucking hell no, but once again, no sound. Faith held up a peace sign to indicate just two more. Faith brought up the last two, one in front of the other. The first one read, "_You'll enjoy it when I stroke your G spot with my tongue B!_" Her smile turned wicked, and she silently shifted her hips to dance in place a little, before dropping it to reveal the next and (hopefully) final dry erase board, which read, _"Scream Bitch, scream!"_ Buffy did, but again, no sound. Faith tossed the sign away and immediately dived onto the bed, right on top of Buffy. Using her hands, she tore Buffy's shirt to pieces and ripped her bra off a second later. Faith groped her own breast as she licked her tongue up Buffy's face, forcing it into Buffy's mouth against her will. Then Faith moved down and began to suck on Buffy's breast, tonguing her nipples, first one, then the other. A moan escaped Buffy's lips, silent as it was, Faith saw the emotion on Buffy's face, and gave her a thumbs up as if to say, "So far, so good!" Buffy arched her back and tried to struggle, but every movement seemed to arouse Faith more as she dragged her tongue down through Buffy's cleavage and down her well sculpted stomach, stroking her navel joyfully.

Faith put up a finger as if to say, "Just wait one moment." She backed off, settling down on her knees between Buffy's legs, and Began a slow, sexy striptease. She took everything off, and then groped her own boobs and wiggled her tongue, before leaning forward and tearing Buffy's pants open. Buffy struggled as hard as possible while Faith contently pulled off her pants, one leg at a time. She even whistled a little tune silently as she slid Buffy's panties off with her teeth. Flinging this final article of clothing away, Faith got to work sliding her tongue slowly, over the edge of Buffy's clit. Faith was using her fingers and tongue together prodigiously and Buffy was shuddering in the wake of multiple waves of hot warm soon oncoming pleasure, when Willow walked in and shut the door behind her. She turned and screamed, "Aaggghhhh! What the hell?" Buffy and Faith immediately turned and froze. Buffy was the first to speak. "Aw damn it Willow! We were really enjoying this one. You saw the sock on the door right? You put the sock on the door, right?" She asked Faith who just sat there nude propped up on her left elbow while her right hand was still plunged deep up inside Buffy. "Y Yes." Willow said shakily after a moment. "I saw the sock, but when I listened I didn't hear anything, so I thought it was maybe from last night and I don't know but, OH MY GOD! Faith! You have your hand inside of her!" The look frozen on Willow's face was a mixture of creeped out and intrigue. Rather than answer, Faith flexed her right hand and Buffy moaned in response. Will was still staring and looking a few moments later when Buffy sat up as Faith finished untying her hands. "Um, actually Guys, this is reminds me I wanted to ask the two of you something." Buffy sat up and crossed her legs as Faith pulled her hand out. "I was just wondering how you two knew you loved, you know, each other?"

They turned and smiled wickedly. "W What?" Willow asked at their dual stares. "Ta aarrraa…" They sang together, in a very uncharacteristically sweet tone. Willow gulped nervously, started to ask Buffy, thought about it, and turned towards Faith. "Okay," She began, getting a little of her confidence back, after having it obliterated while watching the two of them go at it. "You used to be all slutbomb and miss get it and get gone. What changed? How did you know?" Faith smiled and raised her left hand, licking it and offering it to Willow. "Lick it and find out." She said simply. Even Buffy looked at her like she had lost her mind, so she clarified. "If you think Tara might be something more than a crush, lick my hand. It's wet and absolutely coated with Buffy's ah, essence." She smiled as the other two processed and reacted to this. "If you enjoy this flavor, then it stands to reason you might enjoy Tara's. If it tastes all bitter and or possibly disgusting, then you're straight, because I gotta tell you red, it's pretty fucking fantastic! It pours down your throat at the point of orgasm, and it's burning hot, yet sweet and juicy all rolled into one. If you even have the courage to lick my hand you're prob," Willow interrupted her by running over and sucking on Faith's fingers before she could even finish. Both Buffy and Faith were a little surprised by this, but Willow only looked confused after a moment, and pulled away.

"What's wrong Willow?" Faith asked in a clueless fashion. "I don't taste anything, just your hand." Willow said, shaking her head with confusion. "Oh. That's probably because I was using my right hand, if you were actually paying attention." Faith raised her right hand, clearly still covered in liquid sex, and offered it to Buffy. She smiled at Willow, and slid out her tongue, stroking the underside of Faith's index finger. She caressed it with her tongue, slowly taking the time to lick up every drop of her own wetness. Willow looked longingly at the hand; the look was not missed by Faith. "I'm never gonna let you taste my girlfriend! What do you think I am?

Some kind of freak? She's all mine! But the fact that you were even curious, tells me you shouldn't be wasting our time discussing this." "What should I do?" Willow asked Faith, hanging her head and admiring the strangeness of asking Faith for advice. "Go find your muffin, lock the two of you in her room, peel back the wrappings and munch away. Munch away all night long!" Faith said with a smile. Willow looked to Buffy, but she smiled and nodded in ascent, so after a moment, she walked/runned out. Buffy turned over and let Faith mount her ass from behind. It felt so good having Faith grind her pussy against her ass as she ran a hand behind her, up through Faith's hair. They were both having a good time and smiling, when Riley walked in.

There should have been shouting, and yelling, and screams over betrayal and hidden agendas, but there wasn't. Riley had heard Willow and a woman he thought was Buffy talking through the door, and after hiding down the hall and waiting for a moment to raise his courage, had walked in to have a talk with Buffy about where their relationship was headed. Apparently, it was going nowhere. Faith wasn't forcing herself onto Buffy. Buffy wasn't struggling under Faith. Well she was earlier, but as the reader should have figured out by now, that was merely a sexually charged fetish fantasy that Buffy had been dreaming about doing ever since the Gentlemen had shown up. _("Oh my god Faith, you're using those dry erase boards as props now? You're fucking fantastic! I love you so much baby!") _Faith was ridding Buffy like a horse at a slow trot, her hands massaging Buffy's shoulders and sliding down to cup her breast. Buffy was a whole different hue of pink than Riley had ever seen her before. It was like she was healthier, happier, and more content. They moaned and Faith leaned her body down onto Buffy's. In each other's embrace, they turned to look at Riley, who had called Buffy's name in a cold emotionless tone.

Buffy probably should have made an excuse, or apologized for faking a relationship with Riley, so as to sneak into the Initiative, but she didn't. Just like with Angel months ago, she felt nothing for him, and even smiled at him at her getting caught with Faith, if only because it meant she could once again be out in the open about her lover. Riley just shook his head and walked away. "Okay B, let's go visit your mum, before Maggie Walsh comes in next and tries to psych Eval. us next!" Faith whispered into Buffy's ear, as she climbed down off her lover and started getting dressed. A few minutes later, they took off; hand in hand they walked down the corridor, smiling at all as the passed people.

Rupert Giles was having a bad day. Well one of several in a long strain ever since the Ascension had been stopped actually. It was also going to be his last bad day before his luck turned, but let's not skip ahead. It had started with his waking up, a nice cup of tea. Then he had gone on to read one of his many books in his library, again. Ever since the ascension had been stopped, and Buffy and Faith had both gone on to college, he had had nothing to do. The slayers no longer worked for the counsel, and the counsel had fired him before that. He had nothing left to keep him here. But then that bloody phone call had arrived this morning. Quinton Travers was on the line. He wasn't quick, but the short of it was this, Giles would no longer have his home here paid and provided for. However, if he left for England now, he _might _be able to get his old job at the museum back. There wasn't much to discuss after that. He had nothing here anymore. No reason to stay. He'd have to find Buffy and tell them tonight.

"I think you did the right thing Buffy." Joyce said as the three of them sat down at the kitchen table. It was later that afternoon and they were sitting down to have a talk, after the whole Riley/ Faith lesbian relation thing had come out. "I'm not saying you shouldn't have told Riley the truth right from the beginning. I mean seriously Buffy, I know this Initiative group is clearly up to no good, but what you did was horrible! Playing on that poor boy's emotions was cruel. But I am glad you did nothing to stop him from leaving. Knowing you dear, it would've only made things worse." Buffy made a face at her mother, the idea that she knew Buffy so well was, well it was scary is what it was. But it was also true that she probably would have only made things worse. "Besides," Joyce continued. "I also did some crazy things as a kid, heck last year during the whole band candy incident," Buffy flinched. "Me and Rupert stole a police car and made out on the hood." Joyce smiled with her eyes shut, remembering the pleasurable memories of last year. Buffy cringed at the thought of her mother having sex. She knew from a later psychic episode later last year, it was waaay more than just a make out session. "You and Mr. Giles?" Faith asked as they ate. "I can see that." Faith said thoughtfully. "Really, how?" Buffy asked, curious. "Well look baby," Faith said all sweetly. "Your mom has a great job at the gallery and all, but she needs a companion in her life, and no matter what you say," She cut Buffy off before she could speak up. "You're never going to think any man she dates is worthy of her. But Giles now, well just think of it baby. If they got together, Giles could be your father!" Faith smiled at this, and after a moment's hesitation, so did Buffy.

Giles had always been like family, and the idea, however briefly that he could end up her real father filled her with joy. The idea that Giles could be there when she graduated college with Faith, shaking her hand and telling her how proud he was, holding her mother, Joyce, smiling with love on that fateful day. They both turned towards Buffy's mother, and Buffy actually asked, "Well mom, how do you feel about Mr. Giles?" Her mother gave Buffy the classic Summers sarcastic smile, "Well do you actually want to know, or were the two of you just going to make up your own answer that sounds good?" The two of them looked horrified, and then smiled. "Well then, my answer is that yes, I could very easily fall for those good old fashioned looks of his. But the problem is his old fashioned senses." Buffy was confused. "But I thought you liked that about him?" "I do," Her mother replied, "But he never stops working that I've noticed, ever. He's always studying prophecies and preparing for this or that, and it makes talking and flirting with him impossible." Buffy was saddened by this, but not surprised. "Well, what if he could change?" Even as Buffy asked the question, it seemed unlikely. This was Giles after all. "Well it's not the demon hunting that I mind of course. It's that he always sets that pace of his. That nothing else matters compared to the supernatural. If I were to date him, I'd need to know he could change."

It was of course at this moment, which a slightly drunk Rupert Giles, did indeed knock on the front door. Faith ran to get it. Giles came in slightly staggering. "Hello Buffy," He began slowly. "I need to talk to you, it's very important." Joyce came out. "See? This is what I mean. Here we are, having a nice family dinner and Rupert comes barging in. Huh? Are you okay Rupert?" Joyce became concerned when she saw his state of being. He almost _never_ got drunk. Giles started to explain what was happening, when Buffy rushed him outside, against her mother's protests. Outside, Giles was cut off from telling Buffy once more, by Buffy. "Look Giles, it's nothing personal, but we were actually just discussing you." "Well you won't have to worry about that for very long." Giles attempted, drunkenly. "Look," Buffy said suddenly. "Do you love my mother?" The question caught him off guard. In his state of mind though, he was unlikely to lie. "Yes, she's quite amazing, your mum. But I'm too stiff. She'd never look twice at me, besides, I'm leaving tonight." Buffy froze. "What do you mean, leaving tonight?" Giles wept silently, and told her everything. "I'm so proud of you Buffy. So proud, and Faith too but there's nothing for me here anymore. I have nothing to keep me here. I am so proud of the two of you though." Buffy hugged Giles warmly. "That's not true. If you could change and be more relaxed, my mother could fall for you too! Just try. Please." Giles didn't seem to comprehend Buffy's words. "Just remember, my mother loves White Liles and as a Dowry, I demand a demon's head to prove you're strong enough to protect her." Giles nodded, not really hearing her, and wondered off back to his home.

Meanwhile, Willow and Tara were having fantastic sex. Willow was lying on her back. Tara was slowly massaging Willow's pussy with her tongue, stroking small circles within her. Willow moaned slowly, wondering why she waited so long to make her move. She ran her fingers through Tara's hair. Tara pulled her tongue out and moved up to caress Willow's face lovingly. Tara had admired Willow since she first laid eyes on her. Now finally, as they lay naked on the floor, Willow came to realize she did indeed enjoy Tara's personal taste. Willow moved down and slid her tongue up and down Tara's clit and groped her breast with her hands. Her hunger was uncontrollable. "Oh Willow! Oh hh oh!" Tara moaned as Willow went to work on her, pleasing her body all over, she was so desperate to experience everything Tara had to offer her.

Giles stumbled into his flat, sorry, borrowed flat, err, house. Not his house for long. Giles looked around his place. He didn't want to go; he already knew there was nothing left for him in England. Suddenly he froze. Buffy's comments about Joyce finally seemed to seep in and register to him. He imagined loving Joyce and having her love him back. He looked around and saw all of his British and demon hunting lore and gear. He had almost no normal things or stuff of his own that didn't involve the supernatural. He could never change completely. "But maybe," he thought. "I don't have to change entirely. She wouldn't love him for him if he was _completely_ different. Hmm. White lily's and a demon's head for a dowry. He didn't know about usual demons, but there was one. A serpent of sorts. "Yes, I must plan accordingly." Giles thought to himself, as he sobered up immediately. He did have something here. He had the basis of what could be a fantastic life. And Buffy would always want him around. Plus Joyce also appreciated history. He could help there.

Buffy and Faith were sitting in the living room enjoying an old movie in front of the fireplace. It was only nine o'clock and the two had already run their patrols. "I'm sorry Buffy." Faith said to her on the couch. "I know you really wanted it to work with Giles and your mom. I wanted it to too." Faith said crying a little. "I understand Faith. If I got a new father figure, so would you." Buffy responded with a little half smile.

Willow and Tara had accidently set Buffy and Willow's beds on fire, proving that you don't practice magic while drunk on sex. "Oh yes!" Willow thought as she and Tara levitated through the air naked.

Giles was stone sober and walking through an underground cavern. "I want Joyce." He spoke to himself as he walked on. "I want to tell Quinton to go to Hell. I want to have Buffy as a daughter. I want to have a life. I want to kill Lezrexhaicorp, and present his hide as a trophy to Buffy and her mom to prove my strength." Giles lifted his head and sniffed the air. He could smell methane mixed with selenium nitrate. "I'm here." He said and pulled on his gas mask and lifted his flame thrower.

"Its okay, Buffy. We'll see him again." Faith said with a smile. As they laughed and cried together, Joyce was upstairs wondering just what had happened to make Rupert _that_ unhappy.

Rupert was not unhappy however_. IN FACT_, Since Jenny's death, Rupert Giles had never felt so elated. He had a chance. It's not much, but a chance. A chance to have a normal life, with all of them, so as he spun around and blasted three hundred degrees of fire straight into the demon's eyes, (pretty much melting them on contact). He was laughing as he battled on. Laughing and alive, for the first time in a long time. Up until now, it had always been simply to stop the next apocalypse or to survive the next engagement. Now, he was fighting for his future.

That night, Buffy had trouble getting to sleep. Even in Faith's arms, Buffy was still worried. She always knew Giles might leave one day, but that he was so shaken by these events. That what was so off. Buffy hoped he would continue to think fondly of her in England. She needn't have worried, Giles was absolutely thinking of her as he leapt into the air and brought down a battle axe into the serpent's skull so hard, it's face almost cracked in two.

As the morning came, all three parties were in new places. Willow and Tara were in Willow's dorm room, the room totally trashed. But Willow was lying with her lover in the nude, and finally feeling at peace since Oz had left, and her heart was whole again.

Buffy woke up, wrapped in Faith's arms. She tucked her in and went downstairs. When she got downstairs she made some breakfast for her and Faith. Slowly, the family woke up. Life started up and things seemed normal. Then there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be at this time of the day?" Joyce asked as she made her way to the front door. A moment later, she shrieked in joy and excitement. Buffy and Faith dropped their bowls of cereal and ran for the door. Giles was standing there, freshly showered although a bit grungy looking, he was healthier than ever. "Hello Buffy." He said as a way of greeting. "I decided to give your offer a try, and tell Quinton, as you Americans say, "To go fuck himself!" Sound good?" Joyce couldn't believe it, as Giles offered her a single white Lily. Buffy was outraged though. She worried all night, and he offered her mom only one? As if reading her thoughts, Giles smiled and gestured behind him. "I did bring more." He looked back and all three women's mouths dropped open as they looked back.

Sitting in the driveway, was a shiny new Dodge Ram pickup truck. In the back bed, it was loaded with dirt and about one hundred and twenty white lilies. "Oh my god," Joyce said, her hands over her mouth. Buffy and Faith ran to meet Joyce in the yard with Giles. "Now that's what I call all romantic yo." Faith said with a sweet smile and she leaned into Buffy. Buffy did have one problem. "Ah Giles, I believe I also said something about a dowry?" Giles smiled. "You know Buffy," He said, pulling off and cleaning his glasses modestly. "Those commercials really don't do justice. The Dodge Ram had a towing cord attached, which ran through the eye sockets of a huge serpent's face, which in turn, was attached to a twenty foot long body, which lay stretched out along the street. Buffy couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before. "They really do haul _anything!_ Don't they?" As Joyce jumped into Rupert's arms, one question still remained.

_What in the hell were Willow and Tara going to do about fixing the dorm room?_


End file.
